


it feels so good

by hashbrownlewds (transgilmore)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cockwarming, Hair Pulling, M/M, Slight objectification, caleb's VERY into it don't worry, consensual asphyxiation, oh god i'm kinky i know it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgilmore/pseuds/hashbrownlewds
Summary: Something in Caleb's brain just clicks. As if his focus narrows down to nothing but his mouth, all thoughts ebbing even of his aching cock trapped within tight leather confines. All that matters is that Essek's cock is nestled in his mouth, nothing else; stretching his lips around it just so, as if he were meant for it.





	it feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> written for someone who knows who they are. bless their horny self.

The tip of Essek's cock, and a silent moan, rests upon Caleb's lips. A dark hand made delicate by gracefulness sweeps across the crown of his head - its owner not visible from Caleb's position under the desk -, almost affectionate in its gesture. 

Then, it curls in his auburn locks, loosened from its usual ponytail, and pulls sharply. 

"_Scheisse_," Caleb hisses as Essek forces his head to incline, as if the deliciously sharp pain at his scalp drags his chin upwards. 

"I do not remember allowing my toy to speak," comes a maddeningly nonchalant and disapproving tone from above Caleb, Essek's sultry cadence so unwavering that Caleb is drunk on it. 

His knee - jerk reaction is to apologise to the man who holds him tethered by a hand in his hair, and his cock at his lips, but then he remembers quite naturally that Essek's toy does not speak. 

So he begs forgiveness by gathering spit in his mouth, letting his jaw fall slack and sliding his mouth onto the warm shaft of Essek's cock. 

Something in Caleb's brain just _clicks_. As if his focus narrows down to nothing but his mouth, all thoughts ebbing even of his aching cock trapped within tight leather confines. All that matters is that Essek's cock is nestled in his mouth, nothing else; stretching his lips around it just so, as if he were meant for it. 

Struggling not to moan around the ingress, Caleb slides himself further onto his prick, thoughts of how _he's just meant for this_ making his spine prickle in arousal. 

With one final downwards tug to Caleb's hair, Essek's hand uncurls, seemingly satisfied with the position of his toy. 

Caleb's prior curiosity as to what Essek needs to work on is drowned in soft, murky waters. He doesn't care. He's keeping his cock warm, and that's what makes him feel full and complete. 

Yet - even as the length twitches in his mouth, the sweet bitterness of precum tinging Caleb's tongue, he feels incomplete. Like he isn't doing his job. 

Fortunately for Caleb, his conscious is channeled into nothing but servicing Essek's cock, so he follows his one rational though; with another submissive duck of his head, he lets the length slide into his throat. 

He's been through this before, on Essek, and on other men, and a banana or two. Caleb knows how to do this, knows how to please and be good. His gag reflex trembles, threatens to hinder his compliance. His throat flutters once, twice, tightening around Essek's cock. But Caleb says no in his head, takes it a little deeper and feels the warmth of his cock down his throat, the trimmed hairs of Essek's crotch surprisingly smooth against his skin. 

Once the instinctual need to gag passes, he can simply - wait. 

He can just space out. 

The realisation that he can just let his cock lie in his mouth like this, the drow's balls a tease against his chin, has Caleb's own cock jerking needily. It begs to be touched, but Caleb knows this is not for him. His hands are slack as ever, but feel bound by this wonderful submission. 

Saliva slips from his occupied mouth, slides over his lip and drips to the floor. It hardly deters Caleb, his throat so thoroughly claimed making his mind feel all fuzzy. 

It's perfect, debaucherous through and through, what he was meant for, tunnelling his thoughts and vision down and down. At some point, Essek rocks his hips softly, his cock further seated in his throat. Caleb can't help but try and moan, an aborted attempt at voiced pleasure that is little more than a choked whine. It's so good, he can't breathe, not even through his nose. 

It's so good. 

He wants to tell Essek, wants to mumble it over and over again as he does in his head. 

It's so good, Caleb thinks as he moves his tongue to the best of his ability, rubbing against the underside of Essek's cock. It's so good, saliva running down his chin, how ruined it must make him look. 

It's so good, Caleb's own cock hard and neglected and only adding to the experience. 

The string of air pulls thinner in his lungs, never stopping, the feeling only increasing. And Caleb is so good, because he doesn't move an inch, doesn't panic or squirm or moan, just lets himself fall away. 

Perhaps this could last forever, this funny strained haze that's settled over him, simultaneously twisting tighter and uncoiling looser. It'd be maddening, if he remembered how to feel things so intensely. 

Caleb doesn't need to feel, really. Just exist so perfectly with Essek's cock in his mouth and slowly lose his breath, apparent vacuum in his lungs aching but pretty and dull. 

Essek's hand finds its way onto Caleb's hair, pulls him off his cock - '_nein_,' Caleb wheezes like a scorned animal as the world comes back to him, the pain of the lack of oxygen in his lungs flaring up like a flame, and no, he wants to go _back_ \- 

He rakes in a couple breaths before Essek pulls him straight back where he belongs, just a little closer to consciousness, but his throat full again, ready to let Caleb's breath dwindle again. 

It feels so good. 


End file.
